


Finally Found

by bluewhale1127_1201



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, Hybrids, Just one big happy family, No pairings - Freeform, OT13 - Freeform, Other, Robots, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Vampires, Witches, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: Who knew he could find home with so many different people?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Pack?

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen are my current ults and although I ship Jicheol, this fic will be shipless because they are a family.  
> Enjoy.  
> Crossposted on AFF.

It was cold, dark and he was bleeding and hurt. He was on the run, trying to save his life from the humans when the situation couldn't possibly get worse, he ran into a wolf, just great! He had been startled from cooking his bunny by the ruckus outside his cottage. Angry yelling people calling him all sorts of names and screaming profanities but he was just a harmless soul. A quiet and small vampire whose words were the only thing that stung and his glare sent shivers down your spine. They trashed his tiny home and set it ablaze. They dragged him out and beat him until he had had enough. He barely escaped with several broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a bullet in the leg and bruises that would no doubt turn blue the next day. He had stopped to catch his breath with his aching lungs when he caught the distinct scent of a werewolf nearby. Jihoon immediately braced himself for another battle, even though he was beat down he wouldn't go down without a fight especially against a wolf. It was no secret that werewolves and vampires did not get along but since the times were rapidly changing they were forced to get along on many occasions. During the war fifty years ago that had gone for years. Humans versus supernaturals, of course supernaturals were guaranteed victory but some betrayed their kind and aided the humans thus causing a huge change in the war. A truce was called after both sides had faced casualties. The peace has been maintained since then but there are some who don't respect it. Jihoon lived in a secluded village all by himself. He got along with the villagers but there was some prejudice against him. He was shocked that they would turn their back on him so easily. A stray vampire had killed one of the villagers and disappeared, when the body was found in the morning some saw it as an opportunity to get rid of Jihoon. So he was framed for the murder. His body took too long to regenerate since he survived mostly on animal blood. Human blood was sacred to him, the villagers made sure of it. They would no doubt burn him at the stake or something if he dare tried. He made eye contact with the wolf who was a mere boy with light gray hair and didn't even flinch at the sight of Jihoon. When the boy, who didn't look a day older than seventeen made an advance Jihoon instantly growled. His small but sharp fangs glowed in the moon as he kept hissing to intimidate the wolf a little. He could hear the footsteps of the villagers getting closer, what kind of fate was this? Jihoon scowled. Was he destined to die at such a young age by the hands of either humans or a werewolf? Even if his life was shitty he still cherished it.  
When the shouting and yelling grew closer Jihoon made the decision to run. He could only run as far with a sprained ankle and a bullet wound, he fell to the ground wincing in pain. This is it, he was going to die. Strong arms suddenly pulled Jihoon up and he saw the wolf looking strangely worried at him. He might have been hallucinating it but the wolf was helping him. He passed out due to the immense pain. 

._. 

Seungcheol was afraid the boy he was carrying was dead. He was cold as ice and Seungcheol couldn't hear his heartbeat, of course he doesn't have one he's a freaking vampire. Seungcheol couldn't help being stupid in panicky situations. He kicked the back door open startling the young cub and beta wolf washing the dishes in the kitchen. "Hyung what is that?" Chan the cub asked approaching Seungcheol. He stared at the dirty and bleeding person in his hyung's arms. "I I Its a freaking VAMPIRE!" screeched Seungkwan the beta scurrying away to the living room. Seungcheol sighed, trust Seungkwan to alarm everyone with his dramatic reactions. Seungkwan had a horrible experience with vampires so he didn't want to be near one ever again. Seungcheol doesn't blame him for his reaction.  
Jeonghan was the first to appear in his pajamas yawning. "What do you have there Cheol?" he stared at the passed out vampire.  
There was a scream and a crush in the living room, then there was yelling. "Why is Seungkwan screaming and crying downstairs?" Hansol suddenly appeared. He sounded worried and had a concerned expression on his face, well as much a robot can show concern.  
"Is Wonwoo back yet? I don't know much about vampires. Han can you help me treat him?" Seungcheol asked.  
"Wonu hyung and Mingyu hyung went out shopping." Chan informed.  
Jeonghan tsked and pulled his long blonde hair up, tying it into a knot. "Channie boil some water for me, Hansol get the witches to make a healing concoction fast, I don't care if they are still busy with their rituals and someone calm Seungkwan down." Jeonghan ordered. 

"What's with all the noise?" Minghao asked licking his paws. Junhui was busy splashing water. They were lazying around the pool again not bothered to check what all the fuss was about.  
"Apparently Seungcheol hyung brought home a hurt vampire." Hansol told them, he was passing by to the witches' ritual room. Jun splashed more water with his tail due to the shock. Minghao's eyes widened.  
"Jun hyung stop that! I'll short circuit again." Hansol said and quickly walked away. Minghao meowed as Jun got out of the water, his tail slowly disappearing and legs appearing.  
"I'm gonna go check on Seungkwan." he threw over his shoulder and transformed into a bird. He flew away in search of the wolf.  
._.  
Jihoon felt awful but his wounds didn't hurt except the bullet wound. When he groaned and opened his eyes he was welcomed by the view of so many faces staring at him.  
He immediately recognized the wolf on his left by his scent. What on earth happened? Jihoon slowly got up scanning the room warily. There was a mixture of scents and Jihoon couldn't pick out most of them.  
"Hey you okay?" an angel asked him. Jihoon slowly shook his head.  
"Are you a vampire? Do you have fangs?" a boy with black and orange hair asked, he had black stripes on his cheeks. He looked far too excited for Jihoon.  
"Soonyoung get out." angel commanded. Black striped Soonyoung whined and exited the room. "I've never seen a vampire before." a child spoke in awe. Jihoon felt and looked confused.  
"Let's give him space everyone." wolf boy said and everyone shuffled out of the room except him. "You too Mingyu."  
Jihoon obviously startled by a tall ghost hovering above him held back a scream. What is up with these people? The ghost went through the wall pouting. 

"Hi, I'm Seungcheol." wolf boy said smiling at him. Jihoon has never met a wolf this nice before.  
"You saved me, thank you." Jihoon mumbled. "No problem, I'm kind of a magnet for these things." he smiled sheepishly.  
"So where am I?"  
"In my house. You just met my pack." Jihoon blinked at him tilting his head slightly. "I know it's weird but we are one big happy family." Seungcheol said.  
"I'm Jihoon. I ran away because I was framed for murder. I swear I didn't do it." he defended himself as he saw the doubt in Seungcheol. " I have nowhere to go now." he looked down sadly, he thought about his warm and fuzzy cottage. His guitar, everything was gone. He had nothing. Before he could wallow in his misery Seungcheol spoke.  
"You can stay with us." Seungcheol smiled as Jihoon gasped.


	2. Acceptance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with this writing style for two more chapters.  
> If you like you can also follow me on Twitter @yeolmaerosies and IG @red_r0si3s. I promise I don't bite. Thank you!

"Stay here for a while, that is until you find something." wolf boy Seungcheol smiled at him. Jihoon needed to stop with the nicknames. Wol- Seung cheol was being kind to him after all.He stared at Seungcheol warily like he wasn't sure of what he heard. A wolf was offering him, a vampire to stay in his house because he was homeless. It was a rare occurrence so Jihoon was surprised. What if he was going to kill and eat Jihoon later? He could have been taken in by a cult for all he knows. "Of course I have to run it by Seungkwan." Seung cheol said thinking for a minute, "He doesn't really like vampires you see." Seungcheol offered a small smile. The ghost, what was his name again? Mingyu yes. He actually opened the door and peaked in. Jihoon's eyes raised. Wasn't he a ghost earlier? "Hyung breakfast. The table is in chaos again." Mingyu said. "Oh and Seungkwan is eating in the patio with Vernon. He didn't want to be rude to the guest." Seungcheol sighed and looked back to Jihoon. "Do you eat human food?" he asked. "I can't stomach it, I only eat animals." Jihoon offered. He was fidgeting with his hands. He did that when he was nervous or embarrassed. "Uh Seung cheol, is it okay if I continue sleeping?" Seung cheol blinked confusedly at him before it suddenly rang in his mind that Jihoon was a vampire. "Oh yeah sure. I'll hunt something for you later." He exited his bedroom and walked to the dining room. It was chaotic as always. Seokmin and Soonyoung were having a food fight, Jeonghan was shouting at them to stop it. Chan had dirtied his clothes and face with food, he was such a messy eater. Wonwoo was reading a book while sipping his tea, he looked unfazed by the drama as usual that was until one of the bacon hit his glasses. He wiped his glasses and continued with his book like nothing happened. Jisoo was laughing with Junhui at the human. Minghao was busy stealing food from a yelling Jeonghan's plate with his lizard tongue. Seungcheol sighed rubbing his temples, they could never have a quiet morning. He walked away from the noise and headed for the patio. "Hansolie, mind if I speak with Kwan for a while?" he asked softly not wanting to intrude on the two. They were always so close after all Seungkwan was the one who brought a collapsing Hansol home. The robot offered a small smile and excused himself. Seungkwan refused to meet Seungcheol's eyes. "He's going to stay with us, right?" He asked in a broken voice. "It's up to you Boo. If you don't want him to stay then he won't." Seungcheol said. "I don't want him here hyung. It brings back unpleasant memories but I don't want to be a bad person either." Seungkwan sounded conflicted. "You took us all in when we had nowhere to go. I can't let you turn your back away from a helpless person even if it's a vampire." he smiled at his hyung. "You have a beautiful soul Boo. I'll make sure he stays away from your sight if its too much. Let's go and eat inside." he patted his back. When they went back inside everyone went quiet and stared. "With Seungkwan's approval and your permission Jihoon can stay here." he informed them. "So Jihoon is his name? How cute!" Soonyoung squealed. He was weirdly hyper for a tiger hybrid. "Hyung this is your house so your rules." Jisoo chirped in. "What? No, this is not a dictatorship. You all have every right to make decisions in this house. Of course me, Han and Jisoo are the elders so our word stands." Seung cheol said. "So where is he going to sleep? Do even vampires sleep?" Chan asked sweetly. Jeonghan was slowly approaching him with a napkin to wipe his face. His motherly instincts kicked in a lot with Chan. They were both lion hybrids. "Since there isn't much room I was thinking my closet? I don't really use it and it's quite spacious to fit in a bed." Seungcheol said. "Vampires sleep during the day Chan and move about at night. I'm more worried about feeding though." Wonwoo murmured. "What do you mean?" Jun asked. "I saw his bullet wound, the bullet was definitely from a hunter. He won't quickly heal without feeding." Wonwoo told them. For a human he had vast knowledge about almost everything. He liked reading a lot. "So are you implying one of us has to give him blood?" Seokmin asked looking frightened by the thought of it. "Or if he won't attack us for blood." Minghao added. "He seems pretty harmless." Hansol said starting to clean up the table. "He has tiny fangs I doubt he'll even try." Seungcheol said. "Let's not be quick to judge him because of his species." Jeonghan said. "You all know better than to do that." Everyone looked down shamefully. "Han's right. I'm gonna go out to look for a bed and some necessities. Wonwoo and Jeonghan come along. Hansol you are in charge." There were a few protests and whines. "He's like the second youngest." Chan huffed. "I can't trust all of you to be responsible for one hour." Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "I don't know why he bothers when we can just adjust Hansol's settings or just switch him off." Jun whispered to Minghao and they both snickered. Seungkwan gave them a look that said "don't even try think of it" While the wolf, human and hybrid were out the older ones left went to work. Soonyoung worked as an instructor in a dance studio in the city, Jun worked in a café and the witches Jisoo and Seokmin worked for a magician in some shop. The others remained at home. "Kwannie are you okay with the vampire staying here?" Minghao asked. They were playing video games whilst Hansol and Mingyu were tidying up the house. Chan was taking a nap, he was still a growing cub. "I'll try for Seungcheol hyung." Seungkwan said. "He seems to think he is harmless." "I just had an idea." Minghao brightened from his usual stoic expression. Jihoon was woken up by a painful sting. When he blinked open his tired eyes a scorpion was seated on his chest. "Ha! You finally woke up." it exclaimed. Jihoon by now learned not to scream at the weirdness in this family. He was surprised that he was woken up when the sun was still up though. Did someone want something? "Come with me." the scorpion changed into a human.Jihoon was still hurt so he took long to get out of bed. When he stood up the pain from his leg shoot up all the way to his spine and he fell back on the bed. "Hey hurry up!" Minghao rushed him. Jihoon limped all the way to were Minghao was going. He stopped when he realized they were headed outside. "Come on." Minghao dragged him, Jihoon was still too weak to fight. Mingyu and Hansol stopped cleaning to observe what was happening. Seungkwan was staring from afar. Minghao pushed Jihoon to the ground and he immediately started burning. They waited for him to show his fangs and attack but he didn't. He only cried in pain at the burning sensation. Hansol who had had enough shoved Minghao aside and pulled Jihoon up. "Are you happy now?" he glared at Minghao and immediately walked Jihoon to Seungcheol's bedroom. "You didn't have to do that Hao." Mingyu shook his head in disappointment and walked away. "He didn't show any hostility. He didn't even fight back..." Seungkwan spoke. He was dazed. Seungcheol would be fuming if he heard. "I'm sorry for making you do that for me Hao." The guilt only intensified in Minghao.


	3. Anger?

Seungcheol did not say anything and just went to his bedroom. He observed the damage on Jihoon's body and sighed. The burns were healing slowly, Wonwoo was right. The poor vampire must have had quite a scare. There was a knock on the door, it was Minghao. He looked crest fallen and guilty. "Hyung..." he started. "Can you tell Mingyu and Wonwoo to come help me set up the bed?" Seungcheol cut him off. "Let's talk about this later." Minghao shuffled out of the room and did as Seungcheol asked. It was kind of awkward in the living room as the others expected Minghao to have been scolded with the way he was behaving. He slumped to the couch and sighed. "Is he angry?" Chan ever so sweetly asked approaching him. "He looked... Disappointed. That look hurts me more than anything. It would have been better if he was angry." Minghao said. "Cheer up haohao." Jeonghan said, he was back with Seungcheol and heard from Mingyu what transpired earlier.   
The room was all set around two in the afternoon. What was Seungcheol's walk in closet before was now an actual room with a bed. The mansion no longer had enough space since every one was a different species and all the rooms were occupied. Downstairs was the living area, kitchen and dining room. The other three rooms were the witches layer, Hansol's storage room and the recreational room. There was also an indoor swimming pool and a studio they all used sometimes. The study belonged to Wonwoo, the books he had in there were far too many. Upstairs were the bedrooms. Jeonghan shared with Chan since they were the same species, Soonyoung intruded every now and then. He finally stayed with them since his species was the closest to theirs. Seungcheol ended up giving all three of them the master bedroom. Hansol stayed with Seungkwan, their arrangement was a little weird with Seungkwan occupying the bed whilst Hansol recharged on a chair. Jisoo shared with Seokmin, Minghao and Jun shared with Mingyu. Jun was the only one who used the bed anyways because the other two couldn't stay human for too long. That is one of the other reasons why they did not attend school. Wonwoo taught them every now and then. He and Seungcheol were the only ones who didn't share with anyone, that is before Jihoon came. "Hyung here's the healing medicine you request ed." Jisoo said handing a bowl to Seungcheol. "Seeing those bruises and burns I doubt it will work though." he shook his head. Only him, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Wonwoo were present in the room. They were discussing on how to tread with Jihoon. "We can't just give him blood!" reasoned Jeonghan. "Yes we don't know how he will react to it but should we just leave him to die?" asked Wonwoo in a calm tone. "If he does turn out to be dangerous we can always hex him or Seungcheol hyung could bite him." suggested Jisoo. Seungcheol vigorously shook his head no. "When I found him he was being chased by humans. If he wanted he could have killed all of them but he didn't. I sensed the fear of death in him and the desire to live. I don't think I can kill him if it comes down to it." He said. "Who's gonna give him blood obviously Seungcheol can't because he's a wolf and he could kill him." said Jeonghan. They all gave him an exasperated look. He was telling them something they all knew. "I will." offered Wonwoo. "I'm the best candidate for this and don't even argue it." Wonwoo slit his wrist and slowly let his arm bleed out a moderate amount. Seungcheol helped Jihoon sit up, he must have been tired from the past twenty four hours because he went back to sleep after drinking the blood. Jisoo and Jeonghan watched in fascination as all of Jihoon's wounds disappeared and color returned to his face. Wonwoo looked interested too as he pressed on his arm to stop the blood flow. "Should we tell the young ones? Seokmin will probably know." Jisoo said. "No, Seungkwan can't know yet, we can't risk him finding out." Jeonghan replied him. Seungcheol observed Jihoon for a while and stood up to leave. "I should probably go talk to Minghao, he must be so anxious." the alpha scratched his head. Jeonghan held his wrist when he was about to exist the room. "Don't be too harsh on him." said Jeonghan in a concerned tone. 

Seungcheol just smiled at him and left. They were sitting in the study or Wonwoo's library with Minghao looking nervous. "I won't scold or reprimand you Hao. You knew better, I taught you well but I understand that you did that for Seungkwan." "Thank you hyung. I didn't mean to be harsh..." "Hey hey it's okay. Anyone in your position in our family would have done anything to ensure Seungkwan's safety." Seungcheol offered him a small smile. "Remember how much love we gave Hansol when he first arrived even if we were not sure if he could feel it?" Minghao nodded. He suddenly turned into a kitten. "Jihoon is no different. It doesn't matter if he's a vampire, he deserves that love too." "When he wakes up hyung I'll apologize as many times as I can until he forgives me." He purred seriously. Seungcheol could tell he was being honest but it was hard to take him seriously when he was a freaking kitty. He laughed heartily and shooed Minghao out before Wonwoo became snappy about his personal space.

._. 

"So Jihoon won't join us for dinner?" Soonyoung asked excitedly. "He should be waking up right about now." Jeonghan said. "He can't do day to day activities since he is a vampire. Can we let him have his space when it's nighttime?" Seungcheol asked. There was a chorus of cheers in agreement. "It was a real good idea to soundproof all your rooms." he hums standing up to go check on Jihoon. He found the vampire standing at the edge of the bed looking himself over. He had this confused look that Seungcheol immediately internally cooed over. "I I I'm fine, I'm not hurt?" he stuttered, shock evident in his tone. "Yes we tried many remedies." said the wolf unsure if he should mention what they did. "Well one of them must have worked because I feel so energized that I could lift a truck." he sped around the room in such a fast pace, if Seungcheol wasn't a wolf he wouldn't be able to see him. "Slow down!" Seungcheol chuckled. He knew it must have been the effect of the human blood. "I have never felt this powerful before in my life. I feel like I can do anything." he said in awe. Subconsciously he turned into a bat. For a moment he looked unbelievably cute that Seungcheol felt his insides turn into a puddle of goo. "Hey how do I turn back?" the bat looked at him in panic. Seungcheol didn't mean the burst of laughter that overtook him. He was heaving after he left his bedroom with Jihoon settled on top of his head. He wasn't used to flying. Everyone continued their chatter even when Seungcheol showed up with bat Jihoon. The alpha was still chuckling to himself as he introduced everyone to Jihoon. The vampire bat refused to make eye contact Minghao and Seungkwan. He watched everyone eat and talk, they included him in their conversation too. It was rather weird, ghost Mingyu was actually solid and gobbling down his plate. Tiger Soonyoung and cub Chan were eating raw meat. Jihoon was mostly shocked at Hansol who ate in small portions. He felt bashful for some reason, they didn't overwhelm him with attention. Seungcheol didn't jostle the bird clearly comfortable on his head. He was happy with how accepting everyone was towards Jihoon once they got to talk to him, Seungkwan kept his distance but he kept glancing atop of Seungcheol's head. After dinner Jun taught Jihoon how to fly, Minghao was a better teacher since he was more familiar with animals than Jun but it was clear the vampire didn't want to be within half a meter of the shape shifter. In his mind he still thought Minghao hated him and wanted to kill him after what happened. Minghao's mood only plummeted further after Jun didn't come back the whole night. He must have been the vampire's company all night since everyone was fast asleep.


	4. Wonwoo

A prank gone wrong worsened the situation between Minghao and Jihoon. Minghao really tried to approach Jihoon to apologize but the vampire always hid behind Seungcheol or flew away to his room. Jun, fed up by his closest friend's whining decided to turn into Minghao when he was entertaining Jihoon one night. The vampire squeaked and hid inside his blankets. Jun felt so bad afterwards and Jihoon refused to leave his room without Seungcheol. The last thing Seungcheol wanted was for Jihoon not to trust them. He really wished everyone would get along so he tasked everyone to try and get along with the vampire one at a time. Wonwoo would be first after Jun. Of course Jeonghan and Soonyoung put up a fight but Seungcheol reasoned with them. They were overbearing most of the times so he didn't want to overwhelm Jihoon. According to the alpha, Wonwoo seemed to be just as 'emotionally constipated' as Jihoon, whatever that meant. Somehow for Wonwoo it was way easier than he thought. It was a Saturday evening and mostly everyone was fast asleep. When Jihoon flew past Hansol and Seungkwan's room he heard little tv noises but he didn't bother to check. Seungkwan was a no go area for Jihoon. He was bored and didn't have anything to do. Jun could no longer entertain him because it was messing up his sleep schedule. Jihoon found himself in the study. He looked around in awe at all the books, a prickling feeling made him turn his head quickly. It was Wonwoo glaring at him under the desk lamp light. If Jihoon had a heart he swore it would pounding out of his chest at that moment. "Oh it's just you." Wonwoo sighed. "Sorry for scaring you." "I'm sorry for intruding I'll just go." "No it's okay. I was just studying for an exam. I could use a break." Jihoon slowly walked towards the table avoiding papers fallen on the floor. He didn't think Wonwoo would appreciate if he stepped on them. Seungcheol had asked him to try and get along with the others. Jihoon wasn't good with people and it made things worse that he was a vampire but he was going to try. "So what do you do?" "Why does it sound like we are in a job interview?" chuckled Wonwoo rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry." Jihoon apologized and looked down on the floor. "I'm studying for a doctorate in History. If I'm gonna stay with all these weirdos then at least I should know a lot about them." "Oh that's smart. How did you end here? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Seungcheol raised me. Apparently I was abandoned in some river or something and he was going for a swim and he heard me crying." Wonwoo said. "Oh I'm sorry." "You really like apologizing." he laughed. Wonwoo seemed a bit scary to Jihoon because he was always so serious. It was kind of a shock to see how kind and sweet he was on the inside. "I'm s..." Jihoon trailed realizing what he was about to say. It only cracked Wonwoo up even more. "My story is okay if you compare it with the others. Shua hyung has the saddest one out of all of us. Then Seungkwan and Seungcheol hyung." Wonwoo shook his head. Speaking about their pasts brought back many bad memories. "Everyone smiles though so you would never guess their suffering." Jihoon murmured. "True. What about you? Why were you being chased?" he asked. "They said I killed someone. My fangs have a tough time tearing through raw meat so I couldn't possibly hurt a fly but definitely a cockroach. They are annoying." "How old are you? I've never seen such a..." Wonwoo tried to find a more fitting word that wouldn't offend Jihoon. "Compact vampire before. You don't even drink human blood and you can't even fight." "I don't know to be honest." Jihoon shrugged. "I only woke up five years ago in the cottage of an old vampire and I couldn't walk outside during daytime. I think she's the one who changed me. She told me a lot about our kind and other species. She even taught me how to play the guitar." "Mind if I see your fangs?" Wonwoo asked. He hummed as he tried slicing his finger with the tiny fangs. Jihoon immediately pulled away. "What are you doing? I'm not supposed to drink human blood." He pouted. Wonwoo looked confused for a second. So he didn't know what they did to heal his wounds. "My guess is you are two or three. So basically you are a baby vampire. Your fangs will grow don't worry. Since vampires live for freaking ever your growth is super slow. In human years you look eighteen to me." Wonwoo said. Jihoon looked at him with sparkling eyes. "You know so much for a human wow. Can you teach me more? There's so many things I don't know." 

Wonwoo walked into the kitchen in the morning yawning whilst carry a snoring bat Jihoon. Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked up surprised at the sight. Everyone else seemed to be still asleep or they were sleeping in. "From those marks on your face, you slept in the study again." Seungcheol said putting down his newspaper. "Were you up all night reading again Wonu?" "Actually I was with this two year old." Wonwoo cooed which was a rare sight. Jeonghan stared strangely at the wolf. "Did you guys know he's a baby vamp. Gah I want to protect him so much!" Wonwoo pulled Jihoon against his chest. "Seems like you guys had fun." Seungcheol smiled whilst Jeonghan's motherly instincts kicked in. "You said he's a baby. He is younger than Chan. Oh my god give him here Wonu! You stir the soup." Jeonghan screeched. Seungcheol laughed at his antics as Seungkwan walked in. "Was there a power outage last night? Hansolie wasn't fully charged and you know he's much slowerwhen he is not at hundred percent. It took him ten minutes to get out of our room, it'll probably take him twenty to get here..." Seungkwan paused. "Yeah something was wrong with the wiring but Jihoon and I fixed it." Wonwoo replied. Seungkwan flinched at the mention of the vampire. "Who's a cute baby vampire? You are!" squealed Jeonghan patting Jihoon. "Han hyung stop! You are going to wake him up." Wonwoo frowned. "I don't think he'd appreciate you doing that if he was awake." Seungcheol added. "He might be two but he doesn't take kindly to being called cute." "I'm going to sleep, gimme my vampire baby." Wonwoo snatched Jihoon before Jeonghan could protest or whine that everyone were his kids. "Who knew he could be this possessive?" huffed out Jeonghan. "Oh Seungkwannie come on sit. Should I make you tea?" "Thanks hyung." "Hey you'll get used to him. At least we know he won't hurt you. I know it's a lot to ask but why don't you try to get used to him?" Seungcheol stared fondly at the beta. "Maybe someday hyung." Seungkwan smiled softly at him. "Since Wonwoo is now scratched off the list, who's next?" asked Jeonghan. "I'm thinking Hansol." "Hyung when will my turn be?" arrived a high pitched whine from Soonyoung. He had messy bad hair but seemed awake enough to shout. Seungcheol ignored him whilst Seungkwan and Jeonghan laughed. 

._. 

Wonwoo was five when he asked Seungcheol why he didn't have a mother. The wolf who had been expecting the question maybe when he was a bit older was surprised. Seungcheol told him bits and pieces afraid the little boy would be hurt but the kid took the news so well. That night as he snuggled close to Seungcheol, he said he was happy that he had someone like the wolf. Wonwoo was eight when he find out Seungcheol wasn't exactly human. They were playing outside when Seung cheol fell and broke his arm. Wonwoo had watched in fascination as the wolf twisted his arm back in position and it completely healed. Seungcheol never heard the end of how cool it was. Wonwoo was eleven when Jisoo started living with them . Back then he had no idea he was going to be a brother of many others to come. Did he feel bad for being human? No, not at all. He didn't have so many restrictions like his brothers. Jisoo and Seokmin were not allowed to do black magic. Hansol couldn't function properly without being fully charged. Mingyu could only eat as much before he turned into a ghost again. He was happy being human, that way he could help his family when they reached their limits. He didn't care about his birth parents or finding them. With the arrival of Jihoon his family finally felt complete. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
